Renesmee and Jacob: A True Love Story
by Twilightlover1234567890
Summary: Renesmee is Edward and Bella's only child: the only Cullen child. When Jacob starts dating Renesmee, Edward doesn't like it. What will happen when Renesmee and Jacob fall in love? Read, Review, and PM me.
1. Chapter 1, 2,3, and 4 (sorry, u guys)

Renesmee

And

Jacob:

A True Love Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters: they are all work of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 1: Jacob P.O.V.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked. I thought that I would be told no, but he surprised me.

"Of course."

"Edward, you know that I imprinted on Renesmee when she was born. Today, she is the equivalent to a human girl that is 19. You also know that I love her more than my own life. I am asking your permission to marry her."

"Jacob, I am not forgetting everything that you did for Bella in the past. I give you not only my permission, but my blessing." Edward told me.

"Thank You- Dad." I replied smiling from ear to ear.

Chapter 2: Jacob P.O.V

"I can't believe he gave his permission. I thought for sure I was a goner." I thought as the trees were rushing past me. I was on the motorcycle again. I loved it. I was heading home. I had to get ready for the date with Renesmee- my Nesmee- tonight.

"Jacob, what are you so happy about? I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." My dad, Billy Black, chuckled.

"I got his permission. I am going to propose tonight."

"Ahh… Jacob. Your mother would be so _proud_ of you."

Chapter 3: Renesmee P.O.V

"Daddy? Why are you and Momma so upset? I am just going on a date with Jake. We've been together for as long as I can remember- and I remember from when I was still inside of Momma." I told my parents.

"We are okay Renesmee." Momma told me. "Why don't we get you ready?"

"Sure, sure, Momma. Can Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice help?"

"Like I could stop them even if I tried." Momma joked.

"I know Momma, but they like it when we ask them."

"Sure, sure. Go ask."

"Thank You Momma."

Chapter 4: Renesmee P.O.V

It took a while for my family to get me ready, but when they did I was sooo happy. I wore a stunning blue strapless dress with a white half jacket and acrilique heels. My handbag was a white purse. I had on blue eyeshadow and light pink lip-gloss. The dress was really short, and apparently, I looked too sexy because Daddy was looking upset. Uncle Emmett was being mean.

"Nessie, Does Esme know what your wearing? She doesn't even let Rose wear stuff like that, and she is married." Uncle Emmett said. "_Not that Rose would wear that for people to see, just for me._" He added.


	2. Chapter 5

*****Shout out to Ladee Twilight! My first Reviewer. Thanks so much gurly.****

*******Please read and review. OR NO MORE CHAPTERS, WHICH MEANS NO FUTURE LEMONS******************

*Renesmee's POV*

"Silly Uncle Emmett, she bought this outfit. I _am_ her only grand daughter. She has very good reason not to let Aunty Rose wear something like this: she has already had to build you two more houses, the Daddy has had to protect Mamma BEFORE I was born." I said.

I love my Uncle, but sometimes he has the IQ of a door mat. I love my family. They, along with the Packs, have had to protect me since I was concieved. Yes, my daddy: Edward Cullen, is a vampire, and so is my momma: Bella Swan, but I am special. I am half vampire, and half human cuz momma was human when i was born.

"Nessie!" Daddy called. "Can I speak to you please?"

"Coming daddy!"

"You look beautiful, just like your momma. I do want you to have fun, but not too much fun. I don't need to be a granddaddy."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you."

"Te amo a mi preciosa hija. I love you my precious daughter."

"Nesmee, my beauty. Are you ready?" Jacob, my Jacob asked.

"Yes." I said. "Bye everyone! Don't wait up!"

"Let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand.

**They drive to the Cliffs**

When we arrived at the cliffs, i was stunned. JAcob had a romantic dinner waiting.

"Jake, its perfect."

"YOu're better" he said as he...

******Sorry for the cliffy, but if you wanna know what happens next, say so in those reviews!*******


	3. Chapter 6

_***Don't hate me for the Cliffy please!***_

_**Shout out to my friend and inspiration: Ladee Twilight! I 3 you gurly!**_

*Renesmee*

"Youre better" he said as he kissed me into nothing. I forgot my name, and the fact that we are just friends.

'Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Jake." I murmured. "Please. Don't. I don't want things to be akward."

He backed away. I watched as he straightened his shirt, and got down on one knee. he grabbed my hand with one of his, and with the other pulled out a satin velvet box. He opened it showing me a beautiful gold diamond ring.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen. I have been with you for your entire life. When you were little, I was your brother. Then as you got older, your friend, and then your boyfriend. Now, I want more, I love you Renesmee, and it hurts to be apart. I want to be with you today, tomorrow, and everyday of forever. Will you become Mrs. Renesmee Carly Cullen- Black?"

Wait, did he just propose? HE DID!

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy guys. H8, appreci8, lol, say what you thiink in those reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. Nor do I own the cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee. I don't own Jacob Black either. If i did, they wouldn't b so awesome. All the afore mentioned are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

*Renesmee Pov*

"Jacob Kind Black. I love you with all my heart. You were there before momma was. You have been my big brother, my best friend, and my lover. I would be honored to become Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Black."

I stood there with tears in my eyes. Jacob, my Jacob, smiled, and stood up, and kissed me. This one seemed more urgent somehow. My hands tangled in his short hair, as his hands traveled down my back. I felt them on my butt as he squeezed, my breath was caught in my chest as i realized what he was doing. I pulled back.

"Jacob." I murmered. "I know that you want me, and i want you too,"

"But,..." He asked.

"BUT, if daddy found out that we had sex, before he even found out we were ENGAGED, then, things are going to get ugly."

_mmmmmmmmmmmmm._ Jacob wined. He didn't like it, but he knew i was righttttttttttt.

"Fine! Let's go tell Eddie dad that we're engaged." He grumbled and picked me up bridal style to carry me to the truck." But I WILL have you."

"Soon." I promised, not knowing that it was going to become complicated to keep the promise.


	5. Chapter 5 b:

**sorry for the long wait... hope u enjoy. this was really hard to write.**

**Renesmee POV...**

"Hey daddy!" I called out as we came to the cottage. Momma was shopping... something she rarely did.

"Renesmee darling. I need to tell you something."

"What daddy?"

**jacob pov**

_that is never good Eddie. What is going on?_

"We are moving. In a few days."


	6. Chapter 6: Conversation with Carlisle

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! This chapter was hard, but after having the help of one of my favorite fellow fanfictioners... here you are. Many thank yous to: The Moon Prince Of The Wind: author of harry potter fanfiction. R&R. Its EPIC!**

**Don't forget:**

**R&R&PM**

* * *

Jacob's POV

We thought we could meet our friend Carlisle for something at a local pub. We waited and waited for him until he showed up.

"Hey Jacob, Renesmee."

"Hello Carlisle." Renesmee and I both said.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"We would like your analysis on something, seeing as you are an experienced doctor."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Grandpa Carlisle, you know that I really love Jacob and I _really_ want to bear his child." Nesmee said, causing my little friend to twitch slightly, "But since I'm his imprint, I was wondering if that could affect me from getting pregnant?"

After Carlisle did a test he was ready to tell us.

"Renesmee, being an imprint will not affect you from being pregnant. And it's possible to become pregnant since you are half-human and Jacob is half-human. The odds are in your favor. If you two were of different species, the chances probably would be much slimmer."

"Are you happy baby?" I asked my sweet lady.

"Yes, of course I am darling."

"But are you sure?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Yes Jacob, I don't think I've ever been more sure in my life- err... existence. Renesmee will be able to produce children."

"Okay well thanks for that, man."

"Anything, anytime."

As Carlisle left we hung around for a bit taking a walk through the nearby woods. I looked at her and asked her.

"Baby girl, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, and this time I'm ready. Can we go to your house please?"

"Sure."

So we left to go to my house as soon as we had entered, my mouth was attacked by hers. She really was wasting no time wanting me to become hers.


	7. Chapter 9

**This chapter was betad by The Moon Prince Of The Wind. Thanks dude!**

*Renesmee*

I was kissing my Jacob on the way to his room when I heard it.

GRRRRRRRRRRR! I know that growl anywhere. My only question was what was he doing here?

"Daddy. What are you doing here?" I questioned. I knew Daddy could hear me, and thanks to my advancement in my powers, I could hear him too.

"Checking on you, which was, obviously an important thing. just what did you think you are going to do?"

"What do you think? I am not a child anymore."

"You're wrong! You are a child. You are my baby girl. I cant-"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I growled in my chest. Jake must've thought it was from the kiss

"You like that huh Ness?"

I pressed my core into his hard member, and showed him what I wanted him to do to me.

GRRRRRRRRRRR! daddy growled again.

"Bye daddy!" I said and then Jacob ran with me...  
1 hour ago


	8. Chapter 8: First Time Go Slow

**This chapter was written by The Moon Prince Of The Wind. Many thank Yous.**

**Shout Out to: Alixandria. Catgurl. and The Moon Prince Of The Wind.**

you know what to do: Read, Review, Fav. Follow &PM.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

We spent up until his bedroom kissing each other our tongues dancing inside and out our mouths. Once inside we stopped for a bit to catch a breather.

"Nesmee you know I love you. And all I'm saying is I know you told me you were ready, so if at anytime you want me to stop just say it."

I kissed him and answered him back.

"Well baby, it is my first time so could you please take it slow?"

"I'll go as slow as I can."

We continued to kiss. As we soon took off each other's clothes showing out naked bodies to each other, he lied me flat on my back. And was in position to enter me, but I stopped him.

"What is it baby?"

"I know it's my first time and I know I said let's take it slow but please treat me with the same kind of pleasure you would treat any other woman on your first time with them."

"Okay."

Jake immediately kissed me and started to work his way down my body until he got to my womanhood. As he started to slowly lick, I was feeling funny, it felt tingly, but the more and more he kept licking, I was suddenly feeling a pleasurable feeling. I started to moan as he kept going. It intensified when he kept going faster and faster.

"Oh, Jacob! Baby!"

He kept at it and suddenly something inside me felt like it wanted to come out of me.

"Jacob, I feel like I'm about to explode! What's happening to me?"

Jacob stopped licking and placed two fingers inside me instead as he sucked on my breasts.

"Baby, you are about to have an orgasm. Don't worry it's natural. Since you are close when you are about to have one just tell me that you're coming."

He went the fastest he could go, at that point I was going to explode. This feeling is too intense.

"I'm coming, baby!"

I can't believe it. I have had my first orgasm. And it felt amazing. When I was done with my orgasm, Jacob pulled his fingers out of me and licked part of his hand. I wondered why would he do that? But soon enough he shared some of my juices with me. As soon. As that was over, we both looked at each other. Then he suddenly got on top of me and was beginning to place himself inside me.

"Don't worry Nesmee. This will only hurt for your first time. After that it's all pleasure."

"I'm ready."

He entered slowly inside me, the pain only felt like a pinch. As he got to my core he went as slowly as he could not trying to hurt me but as soon as he broke through I felt a pain that was barely bearable.

"Ow! Oh, it hurts!"

"Not to worry, I have broken through your core. You are supposed to hurt. You're a woman now Nesmee."

Hearing him say that has made me fall more and more in love with him. He leaned down and kissed me so softly and passionately, the feel of his body on top of mine was the greatest thing I've ever felt for now despite the fact that I'm still a bit hurt from when he broke my core.

"When your ready just let me know."

As soon as the pain ended, I told him to go on ahead slowly. He pushed inside me further until he was fully in. Only pain came to me a little. Then he began to thrust in and out of me and suddenly the pain turned into pleasure, this was more pleasurable than his fingers and his tongue combined in which of speaking his tongue was dancing inside my mouth. He kept on going and the pleasure was getting too good.

"Oh, Jacob! More! Please give me more!"

"Nesmee!"

He kept going deeper and deeper inside me my body is full of pleasure and my nails was scratching his back almost to the point of drawing blood. I was now close to another orgasm and as deep as he was going, I have a feeling this one will be more amazing than the last.

"Jacob, baby, I'm about to come again!"

"Me too baby!"

"Oh, Jacob!"

"Nesmee!"

We both came, but my orgasm came first and soon I could could feel his juices enter inside me. It actually felt good. If it feels this great, I never want him to empty his juices anywhere except inside me. We were laying side by side kissing each other with looking at each other after.

"That was amazing baby." I said. "But is this how female humans conceive a child?"

"Yes, but my semen needed to be inside you to conceive."

"Oh good, from now on I want you to spill yourself inside me."

"Okay Nesmee."

My first time did hurt at the beginning but it was the most amazing feeling after. To make love not only itself but also to conceive a child, I've never felt more happier than now. And for my love to make me a woman, I am eternally grateful.

I will never want to leave his side.


End file.
